


A Witch's Knight.

by Ink_and_Quill1678



Series: A Witch's Knight. [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_and_Quill1678/pseuds/Ink_and_Quill1678
Summary: A paladin is assigned to seek out a witch but finds there is more than meets the eye.





	1. Part I

A Witch's Knight  
Part I

Paladin York stood before the head priest, he eagerly awaited his new assignment and started to shuffle in place out of anticipation. York was of medium height and build. His eyes emerald green and his auburn hair cut short in accordance with his order. His features still young even though he had served his order for eight years, his young appearance betrayed his amount of experience in dealing with both man and beast of the realm. York’s avenger hung at his side and he couldn’t help but place his hand on its hilt then back to his side.  
“Paladin, just hold your horses and I will find you something.” The head priest said almost sounding bored while he shuffled various papers on his desk, “I could tell that you have been eager for something else to do other than the temples normal services of late.” The priest stopped what he was doing and looked up at the paladin smirking.  
Again York shuffled in place then cleared his throat before speaking.   
“That is true head priest, but I also know the people come first and it is a pleasure to help in any capacity and an honor.”  
The priest smiled broadly at the paladin then went back to his papers, after a few seconds the priest grabbed a paper and held it to eye level.  
“I think I found something for you.” The head priest uttered squinting at the paper, “The people of the eastern watch have a witch and wish us to put her to the stake.”   
York eagerly reached out and grabbed the paper, the priest held it fast.   
“I don’t think I need to tell you to be careful about this one, those old hags can be a nuisance and very dangerous.”   
The priest then released the paper and York slightly bowed his head out of respect.   
“Be careful of the gaze they have I hear it can chill even the most hardened warrior to the bone.” The priest cautioned.  
“I will priest but I will first make sure that there is a threat to the people before I act.” York answered before turning and leaving the priest’s chambers.  
***  
A few days later York found himself in the eastern watch. It was a small township but dealt heavily in trade. The people for the most part were of middle class; the lower class provided the services but were still taken care of. York wore his armor with sword hung at his side riding his horse. He stopped his horse at the edge of the main street watching as towns people went about their daily routine. York then made his way to the local inn and put his horse in the stable and spoke with the inn keeper. The inn keeper gave him a room for free as long as he promised to lay hands on his son to remove a fever. York placed his armor and blade in his room and wore his temple dress from his pack and went to the house of the inn keeper and did so. The young boy felt better as soon as he finished doing his benediction. Before he left the inn keeper’s house he did notice that several bottles were on the table, the wife of the inn keeper also swore under her breath about the potions inability to help her son. York made a mental note about it and would inquire about where they were purchased from. He now stepped back inside of the inn and told the inn keeper of his success.  
“Good!” The inn keeper sounded overjoyed, “My fool wife had purchased some potions from that foul witch and they didn’t help at all!” The inn keeper finished sounding foul about the situation.  
York’s brow furled at that thought of such an act without properly making sure of the contents of the potions first.  
“Indeed I did see potions at your residence and I meant to ask you about them.”  
The inn keeper placed both of his large hands on the bar grimacing.  
“Yes my wife traded two dozen eggs for those potions and they didn’t work at all!” The inn keeper removed his hands from the bar and then grabbed a flagon and started to wipe it out with a rag as he continued, “Two dozen eggs for nothing but river water I say!”  
Paladin York thought for a moment before responding.  
“So you did at least try the potions correct?   
“Unfortunately yes, and at first they did work for a time but then my son started to get worse.”  
York thought about what was said and made his decision. Before he had turned in for the evening he asked the local patrons about the witch and her activities. Most said she was an abomination and needed to be destroyed. Only a few said anything nice about her. One of the few was one of the women who stated that if it weren’t for the witch she would have never married her husband. That a potion had been purchased in order to make her more attractive for the future spouse, such an act even defied logic. The next morning York rode his horse out to the hut where the witch lived, after hearing what the patrons had spoken of he was sure that witchcraft was indeed afoot. He would also make sure that his order built a church in town to ensure that the people would have proper guidance about such personal decisions in the future.  
***  
His horse trotted and stopped a little distance from the hut, the afternoon sun high in the sky making his armor hot and uncomfortable. But his duty to the people is what drove him onward that and he didn’t know what the witch would have in store for him. York raised his visor to get a better look. The hut was small but well taken care of. Its roof freshly thatched, the wooden walls made of fresh lumber, the area around it was surrounded by various plants, some he recognized as medicinal. Trees surrounded the hut as well more so since it was just out of the reach of the dense forest, a river with a gentle flow a short distance from the hut. Different animals walked around the witch’s property as well. As he approached the animals caught his scent and scattered. York stopped his horse, dismounted and cautiously approached the hut. He drew his blade out of instinct but kept it lowered. While the witch had not hurt anyone outright, she could still pose a threat. Never the less his order had a reputation of being fair to all in matters of justice and punishment. As he walked toward the hut he kept his shield raised to ward off any possible attack. The scent of a stew cooking caught his attention as he got closer. The next was a faint scent of potions brewing. York stopped, lowered his shield and sheathed his sword. He raised his visor to inspect the hut closer. As he stepped up to the threshold he heard a woman’s voice call out like a mother scolding a child.  
“Just what do you think you are doing?!?”  
York spun around to see a young raven haired woman holding a basket full of flowers and roots. York quickly raised his shield, averted his eyes and drew his sword.  
“Are you the witch that lives in this hut?”  
“What?”  
“Are you the witch that lives in this hut?!?” York demanded again.  
“Yes I live here.” She answered, “What are you doing?”  
“I’m averting my eyes so you can’t bewitch me with your gaze!”  
York heard the woman giggle.  
“Oh so that’s it then? I sell some potions and offer help so now I’m a witch.”  
York thought for a second.  
“So you admit your ill dealings with the town folk?”  
“Can you lower your shield? I promise not to bewitch you.” The woman’s voice now filled with sarcasm.  
“I’d rather not.”  
York heard as the woman started to walk closer.  
“Stay back or I will smite you!” York warned.  
“How can you when you can’t even see me!” The woman scoffed as she continued.  
York held his ground for a second and then realized she was right; he would have to look at her to get a clean blow. Instead he chose to keep his shield raised and move back as she continued to the hut. As soon as he heard the door shut he lowered his shield and sheathed his blade. York stood there not quite sure what to do. Had the witch wanted to attack him she would have, but instead she entered her hut. The woman began to sing softly inside of the hut followed by the sound of a spoon rapping on a pot. York still needed to confront her about the charges against her.  
“Come out at once witch!” York commanded.  
Silence.  
“I command you in the name of Tyr come out at once and answer for your crimes against the people of the eastern watch!” York yelled with authority.  
“Will you be quiet!” The woman shouted back, “My stew is almost done and I want to take a nap!”  
York felt his anger flare at the lack of respect this woman showed him.  
“You come out or so help me I will drag you out!”  
“You’ll what?”  
“I will drag you out if need be!” York yelled again.  
He stood back as he heard the woman begin stomping toward the door. As the door was flung open he raised his shield again and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
“Oh and here he is again hiding behind his shield from a woman!” The woman chided.  
“I know your tricks!” York barked back.   
York heard as the woman began to tap her foot on the door step.  
“Well I’m here!” The woman said angrily, “Now what do you want?!”  
“Tell me about the potions you sold to the inn keepers wife, and why they didn’t work.” York asked from behind his shield.  
“That’s not possible! Those potions do work!” The woman began to argue, “I’ve made that brew countless times and have even used it myself!”  
“Then why didn’t the boy get better then?” York countered, “You could have killed that boy!”  
“If you wish to speak to me do so without your shield raised!” The woman complained, “Its rude!”  
“No.” York narrowed his eyes, it could be a trick.  
“I thought knights were supposed to be brave!” The woman taunted, “I don’t have so much a sharp stick and here you are in armor with your shield raised like I’m flying around spitting snakes from my mouth!”  
York tensed up and began to pull his sword from its sheath.  
“I’m going back inside if you don’t want to speak to me face to face.” The woman stated turning around.  
York lowered his shield but kept his head turned just enough to see her feet.  
“Fine!” York growled, “But know I will smite you if you try anything!”  
“Well that’s mighty chivalrous of you! Smiting an unarmed woman!”  
“You have magic witch!”  
“Oh by Mielikki’s gold horn!” The woman shouted spinning on her heels toward him, “I’m a druid you overzealous twit!”

End Part I


	2. A Witch's Knight Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II

Witch’s Knight   
Part II  
Paladin York rode back into town with much on his mind, he had left without so much a word, he felt shame for how he had treated the woman. She wasn’t dangerous and she wasn’t a witch. Druids have often times been mistaken for such because of the way they live. Seclusion being the most noted. But first and foremost he had his duty to fulfill. As he continued to ride he stopped a local man and asked where the mayor’s house was located. York gently spurred on his horse in the direction of the house after getting directions, his mind racing with what he would say to the mayor. York noticed as he continued on that the housing appeared better taken care of and larger. The wood of finer cut, no marble or rare stone just common mortar and brick. While not as opulent as some of the housing that he had seen in Waterdeep or Baldur’s Gate. But for this town he supposed a two story house was considered higher status. York rode for a short time then found the house of the mayor. He stopped his horse as a young man approached and held out his hand to take the reins. York handed the young man the reins and dismounted, thanked him and walked to the front door and knocked. A minute passed by when the door opened. A house steward, a moon elf stood at least a good head taller than himself.  
“May I help you sir?”  
“I am Paladin York. I have business with the mayor.” York answered with a slight bow.  
The steward stepped back and motioned for him to enter the home. As York stepped over the threshold entering the foyer, the scent of various flowers filled the room. While not over powering it was an unexpected but still pleasurable. York looked around the large foyer and saw that a stair case led to the upper level with four other doors on the first floor leading to other rooms in the house. The stair case led up to a large set of double doors two armed guards stood hands on weapons returning his gaze. The house steward walked up the stairs and knocked and entered the double doors. A few seconds later the steward came out and held the doors open for him. York walked up the stairs and entered the room. The mayor stood behind his desk still pointing at a large map, a dwarf with a well-trimmed beard stood on the other side still pointing standing by a chair. Both the mayor and the dwarf suddenly stopped as he entered the room.  
“We will finish this later,” The mayor said curtly to the dwarf, “I will send for you soon.”  
The dwarf nodded and quickly folded up the map and tucked it into his breast. York stepped out of the way so he could pass. As soon as the dwarf left the two doors shut with a thud.  
“Welcome noble paladin!” The mayor greeted happily, then motioned for York to sit.  
“Thank you for your hospitality…Mayor?” York answered extending his hand.  
The mayor took it and shook it vigorously.  
“Mayor Harrison. Gregory Harrison.” The Mayor responded then released York’s hand.  
York sat in the chair upright his back not placed against the rest, years of being taught by the priests of Tyr excepted nothing less. After all attentiveness leads to success.  
“I suppose you are here to tell me about this witch problem.” Gregory said leaning back, “When can we expect her to be put to the stake?”  
York cleared his throat.  
“She isn’t a witch sir.”  
The mayor stared at him.  
“Are you sure of this?” Gregory countered, “I do believe she sold some potions to some of the towns people….”  
“Well…yes, but..”  
“I begin to doubt the order of the northern watch’s ability to seek out evil.” Gregory stated flatly suddenly standing looking out of his office window.  
“I didn’t sense any evil from her sir. She had every opportunity to attack me…”  
The mayor quickly turned to York wearing a look of surprise.  
“You left yourself open to attack?”   
“I had my shield raised…”  
The mayor shook his head in disbelief, then returned to his seat.  
“I expected more of a paladin of Tyr.” The mayor said his tone suddenly turning gruff, “There is no telling what that witch has done to you since you put yourself into needless danger.”  
“Had I been spellbound by her I would not be here.” York responded matter-of-factly, “Only the Gods know what I would be doing in her employ if she were evil.”  
“That’s a strong if.” The mayor countered, “Besides it sounds like you are not sure yourself.”

“That’s why I am going to observe her for a time. The church will not abide if I condemn an innocent woman to death. If she is guilty then she will surely burn at the stake.” Paladin York then stood, “If she is truly a druid as she says then she will have the protection of the church of Tyr.”  
“That is if she is not evil.” The mayor answered gruffly.  
“I will make my determination and inform you of my decision.” York replied bowing then left the mayor’s chambers.  
***  
A man and woman watched the transaction of both the mortals, one left and the other sat in his chair. The man turned to the woman and spoke,  
“As you can see my followers are devout and will not punish those who do no evil.”  
“Somehow I don’t see why you saw it fit to drag me here to show me this.” The woman answered back bored.  
“I am doing this so you can see that I am your friend and not your enemy.” The man said plainly.  
“If you are not my enemy then your paladin would leave her alone and trouble her no more. She has proved that she is not his enemy and not evil.”

The man laughed.  
“They are mortals! They only believe what their eyes show them.” The man countered.  
The woman scoffed moving her hand as if she were shooing away a child.  
“Then there would not be a reason for him to observe my druid.”

“He may be young but his heart is in the right place…besides he spoke truly. If she proves to be an ally, then my order will protect her and others that follow you.”   
The woman took a few steps toward the man.  
“You know I will hold you to that.”  
“I expect nothing less. Honorable Mielikki.” The man said bowing slightly.

End Part II


	3. A Witch's Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part III

A Witch’s Knight   
Part III

Paladin York had left the mayor’s house feeling unsettled about the situation. As he rode back to the inn his mind was filled with questions. Primarily of why the mayor was acting in this fashion. Normally the local leadership looked to his church in the past for help in matters of justice, the mayor almost seemed dead set on putting this woman to the stake as soon as possible. York pushed the thoughts aside as he arrived back at the inn. He stabled his horse, gave it a good brushing then returned to his room. York sat on his bed pulled out a small book and began to make notes of what he knew about the situation, of what he had observed so far. He didn’t get much down when he heard a knock at his door.   
“Enter.” York said closing his book.  
The door opened and the inn keeper walked in holding a tray of food. He smiled broadly at York as he closed the door with his foot behind him.  
“Thought you could do with something to eat.” The inn keeper said while walking over to a small desk and placing the tray down, “Can’t fight evil on an empty stomach after all.”  
“Thank you for your hospitality.” York thanked the inn keeper as he stood.  
“No, thank you for helping us with this problem.” The inn keeper answered still smiling as he turned and left the room.  
After York sat at the table he gave thanks for the meal. He ate thinking about what to do next.

***  
The next morning York arrived at the small hut, this time only wearing his temple dress, his sword and shield were hung from the side of his horse. York stopped short of the dwelling and walked to the door and knocked and took two steps back. He heard movement from inside then the door opened.  
“Yes?” The woman answered rubbing her left eye still half asleep, then she realized who it was waking up almost immediately, “Oh what do you want now!?!”  
York cleared his throat nervously.  
“First I would like to apologize for…”  
The woman slammed the door shut.  
“How I…acted…” York finished in a low disappointed tone. He knocked again.  
“Go away!” The woman called from inside.  
“Please I wish to apologize to you!” York answered back his tone sincere.  
Movement again from inside and the door opened again.  
“Well then apologize and be on your way.” The woman said sternly placing her hands on her hips.  
“I am sorry for the way I treated you yesterday.” York apologized giving a bow, “But in order to help put the towns people at ease I will have to observe you and let them know that you are no danger to them.” York finished rising up catching the woman rolling her eyes at him.  
“Will they leave me alone?”  
“Yes..bu-”  
“Will they stop hunting in my forest without regard for the animal life as they have?”  
“Well I-”  
“And lastly will they stop sending holier than thou snobby knights to my door interrupting my work?”  
“I sound snobby?” York finally got out taken aback by the accusation.  
“Oh look at me and my shiny armor!” The woman mocked, “Get out here woman!” She finished giving York a hateful look.  
“I did say that I was sorry about that…”  
The woman scratched the side of her head and let out a sigh, then stepped aside keeping the door open.  
“Well come on then.”  
***  
York now sat in the front room next to the small kitchen holding a cup of tea. He looked around the room seeing that most of the furniture was made from natural material, which in turn gave off a scent of fresh herbs and freshly turned earth. The only things he noticed after entering that were man made were the stew pot and her potion making tools.  
“I am glad you were gracious enough to forgive me.” York said as he put the cup upon the table, “I suppose you are not used to having company. May I have your name please.”  
“Oh no its alright, I’m used to it.” The woman said waving her hand dismissively, “And my name is Leydyt Wild Grass.”  
“Again I am sorry noble Wild Grass.”  
Leydyt laughed slapping her thigh.  
“I’ve been called a lot of things but noble isn’t one of them.”  
York raised his cup finishing the rest of it then placed it back down on the table.  
“I will do my best not to inconvenience you.” York said reassuringly, “It should only be a few days.”  
“If you must.” Leydyt responded sounding quite bored, “You’re wasting your time if you ask me.”  
“When in pursuit of justice for either the guilty or innocent, nothing is a waste of time.” York answered curtly giving a slight bow, then left the hut.  
York returned to town, bought provisions and retrieved his armor from the inn. After his return York found a campsite a short distance from Leydyt’s hut. As he finished making camp the sun began to set. He gathered kindling and started a fire. His campsite sat on a small hill, his tent overlooking where the druid lived. He gave the hut one last look before turning in for the night.  
***  
York woke early and started his morning routine. After finishing his morning prayer, he put on his temple dress placed his sword on his hip grabbed his pack and went down to observe Leydyt for the day. York watched as Leydyt left her hut wearing a brown cloak and carrying a large basket, she shut her door and started walking toward the forest. York followed her keeping his distance as not to disturb her as promised. York entered the tree line shortly after her. The brush was thick but it only made it easier to follow her path. He followed her for about an hour until she stopped. She knelt down picked something up then stood her attention focused on what she held, she then began to look around. Leydyt then knelt down again placing her basket down next to her. This lasted for a few minutes, then she grabbed her basket, stood and continued on. York watched as she moved away then he went to the spot where she had just stood. He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, then realized what she was staring at. There was a small patch of grass and flowers that were wilted and gray. York looked around as well puzzled, the forest was lush and thick. Probably the most he had seen in years. This would have caught her eye. He closed his eyes and focused on the spot. His head began to throb as a headache came on. He stopped focusing, something evil had done this. The headache was a measure of the evil that still lingered from the spot. Now he wished he had brought his armor and shield as well. York continued to follow Leydyt, but more vigilant of his surroundings. As the day progressed he watched Leydyt as she continued to gather herbs and roots. York would also focus trying to sense any evil within the area as well. Thankfully as the day drew to a close the only evil he had sensed was from that one small spot. He followed her back to the hut watched her enter then returned to his own camp and made notes.  
***  
The second day Leydyt went to the open fields past the small river and fed animals for most of the day. He watched as she sat and talked to each of the different creatures that approached her, not one appeared to be skittish. Almost all of the animals that came to the spot seemed to sit with her. He watched as she even turned in his direction pointed then began to laugh. York ignored it but was amazed how the animals all paid attention to her. Leydyt’s day came to an early close as a large black bear ran up to her, sat and growled to her. The bear left almost as quickly as it came. Whatever the animal communicated she looked deeply concerned as she walked home. York would ask Leydyt about it at a more convenient time for her.  
***  
On the third day York walked down to the hut and patiently waited for her the entire morning. By late afternoon she had not left her hut. York decided to go to her door and see what is wrong. It might have something to do with that patch of grass she found yesterday. York approached her door and knocked. As he started to step back the door opened. Leydyt’s hair frazzled, her hands stained along with the once white shirt she wore.  
“I was wondering when you would come knocking.” Leydyt said holding the door, “Come on now I have a potion brewing.”  
York entered and stood next to one of the chairs while Leydyt went back into her kitchen area.  
“Is there something wrong lady Wild Grass?” York asked turning toward the kitchen.  
Leydyt stood hunched over her alchemy set busily watching bubbling fluids then going to her pantry grabbing more ingredients.  
“What gave it away?” Leydyt answered as she started to cut some sort of root, “Well then again when was the last time you saw a bear walk up to someone and not maul them.” Leydyt finished half to herself.  
“I would venture a guess at that patch of grass.” York stated plainly, “I sensed evil from it.”  
“And you would be right about that.” Leydyt replied now pouring the one of the flasks into a bowl and hastily putting the pieces of root into it.  
“What am I up against? What manner of creature could do something like that?” York eagerly asked instinctively grabbing for the hilt of his blade.  
“You?” Leydyt turned around while wiping her hands on her shirt, “You mean we.”  
“I beg your pardon?!?”   
“You heard me.”  
“Lady Wild Grass, the field of battle is no place for a woman.”  
“Well it’s a good thing I’m a druid then.” Leydyt smirked turning around grabbing the bowl then poured its contents into two cups. She quickly turned around and handed one of the cups to York.  
“What is it?” York asked taking the cup from her.  
“A potion to help us fight this evil nymph. Drink it down now I don’t want any to go to waste!” Leydyt ordered then drained her own cup in one gulp, she let out a dry cough and started to fan her face with her stained hand, “I spent all morning working on it! Now hurry!” She let out hoarsely.  
York smelled it briefly, its sharp odor took his breath away. He put the cup to his lips and drank it all in one gulp. The liquid burnt not from heat but from the concoction itself, the taste was far more bitter than expected. It almost seemed to dry his entire mouth. He let out his own dry cough his eyes watering in the process.  
“Ye gods woman!” York let out using the back of the chair as a brace still coughing.  
“Oh I know it’s got some bite!” Leydyt coughed again grabbing for her staff, “But it will keep us protected.”

End Part III


	4. A Witch's Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part IV

A Witch’s Knight  
Part IV  
York went to his campsite donned his armor and readied his horse. In less than an hour he was ready. He pulled himself up and then extended a hand to Leydyt. She took it and sat behind him as he spurred on his horse. They entered the forest sticking to the tracks made by her many travels into it. As they rode at a steady pace York turned to Leydyt.  
“How far are we going in?”  
“The bear told me the nymph was toward the most central part. Her poison has already seeped deeply into the roots of this land. Keep going you will see more of what you saw in the small patch.” Leydyt answered.  
True to her word as they traveled deeper into the forest the leaves began to show more signs of the blight, as they progressed deeper the leaves and grass turned to the color as ash. York stopped his horse and raised his visor.  
“By Tyr’s blade.” York mumbled to himself then turned as best he could to Leydyt, “This creature must be most foul to do this.”  
“They are perversions of the land, creatures that feed on decay.” Leydyt answered, “We must tread carefully.”  
With that York lowered his visor and gently spurred his horse forward. They traveled for another hour, with each passing foot the forest seemed to wither and die. The trees now falling apart the grass literally turning to dust as the horse stepped. The horse stopped. York urged it forward but it would not budge.  
“Don’t force him.” Leydyt cautioned, “We will walk the rest of the way.”  
York dismounted and helped Leydyt down as well.  
“You can face a legion of orcs and skeletons but a little grey grass scares you eh boy?” York playful chided as he stroked the horse.  
The horse whinnied but stayed his place. York gave a half smile still trying to calm his horse.  
“Don’t bother.” Leydyt said as she began to stroke the horse as well, “It knows the decay is unnatural.”  
York looked at Leydyt, then back to his horse and promptly tied it to a tree stump. Then they continued on foot. As they walked the silence as deafening. Well except for the clanking of the armor that York wore.  
“You know I could have put a couple of pots and pans on you as well.” Leydyt said walking nearly soundless in the forest.  
“Knights don’t skulk in the dark like highway men.” York responded, “There is nothing more glorious than facing your enemy head on without fear.”

Leydyt continued on shaking her head. Suddenly Leydyt stopped moving as a bird flew down perching on her staff. It chirped a few times then flew off.  
“The nymph is just ahead of us in its glade.” Leydyt said as she turned to York, “There are others as well.”  
“The nymph has allies?”  
“Two ogres follow her both are suffering from the blight as well.”  
“Let us not keep them waiting.” York said drawing his blade as he walked.  
A few paces up they both entered the decaying glade, it had a small spring its water now black as coffee the stale smell filling the area. Two ogres stood with their backs to them, both ogres hunched over speaking in their own tongue to someone, one held a great club the other broken claymore. York slammed the flat of his blade against his shield to get their attention. Leydyt prepared a spell. The ogres turned to them raised their weapons growling something in their native tongue, then they heard one of the most beautiful sounding voices speak aloud.  
“I see we have guests.”  
The ogres parted allowing a stunningly beautiful woman step past them. Her long perfect red hair flowed behind her as she strutted toward York and Leydyt. Her milk white skin covered with an opaque shawl leaving little to the imagination.   
“Oh sweet knight and druid lower your weapons. I will not harm you.” She spoke giving a seductive yet evil grin.  
“Just as you have not harmed this forest nymph? Hardly.” York started to raise his shield and sword.  
Then their eyes met.  
“Follow me brave knight…”  
The nymph’s words sweet and powerful.  
“I can give you what you desire…”  
York felt his legs begin to shake.  
“All you need to do is kneel before me…”  
York let out a gasp as his sword arm grew tired.  
“I can give you exactly what you want…”  
Visions of knights filled his mind.  
“Men will follow your banner…”  
He led men and elves to great victories.  
“All will come to you…”  
The king bowed before him paying him homage.  
“All you need to do first…”  
York’s legs started to giveway.  
“Is just kneel…”  
“No…” York growled losing his footing falling backwards. His mind flooded with great visions of power.  
The nymph looked to Leydyt and smiled sweetly to her.  
“Loyal druid…”  
Leydyt began casting a spell.  
“Don’t hurt this forest creature…”  
Leydyt slowly lowered her staff.  
“I know what you desire…”  
Leydyt stumbled backwards.  
“I want to serve you, to help…”  
“N-no you don’t…” Leydyt stammered trying to force the voice from her mind.  
“With you guiding me, you can make the world lush and beautiful…”  
The nymph came closer extending her arms welcoming her.  
“Even Mielikki herself will honor you…”  
A grand vision of Leydyt standing before Mielikki.  
“You will be revered by all…”  
Mielikki turned away from Leydyt, Leydyt protested such disrespect.  
“All you need to do is kneel before me and all will be yours…”  
Mielikki turned back to Leydyt, placed her hand on Leydyt’s forehead. Leydyt’s mind became instantly clear. She looked to the nymph and smiled.  
“Go and snuff it!” Leydyt yelled casting her spell. A radiant emerald spark ignited from her staff. Vines grew from the ground where the unseelie stood rooting her in place.   
“Kill them both!!” The nymph screamed her face contorted with rage as she found herself held fast.  
The ogres howled as they began to rush to the aid of their master. York still dazed by the nymph’s words shook his head trying to clear them. He stood in time to block the first ogre’s swing. The impact threw York to the side, he went with the momentum giving a return strike as he spun away from the creature. He hit but with only the tip of his blade. York began to recite scripture to help clear his mind.

End Part IV


	5. A Witch's Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part V

A Witch’s Knight  
Part V  
The man and woman stood and watched as their followers fought the nymph and her ogres. The man then turned to the woman and spoke.  
“I saw that.” He said raising an eyebrow in suspicion.  
The Mielikki never returned his look just watching as the battle unfolded.  
“Saw what?” Mielikki finally answered as she watched her druid cast a lightning bolt from her staff hitting one of the ogres squarely in the chest.  
“I saw you remove the geas from her.”  
“Ridiculous.” Mielikki said feigning attention to the battle.  
The man turned back to watch as his paladin struck the ogre attacking him.  
“It is alright to help every once a while.” The man said turning and walking away, “Just don’t do it too much otherwise they will become dependent on it. They need to have faith not only in us but themselves as well.”  
Mielikki rolled her eyes and turned to follow him.  
“As for meddling in mortal affairs you are hardly innocent Tyr.” Mielikki chided as she followed.  
***  
York deflected another blow from the last ogre, it sent the creature off balance. Seeing this he gave it a hard kick causing it to lose its footing even further. Leydyt raised her staff loosing another bolt killing the ogre. The air smelled of burnt hair, blood and sweat as both watched the ogre’s lifeless body crumple to the ground still holding its broken claymore. York turned and gave Leydyt an approving nod then they both approached the nymph who still remained tethered to the ground by thick vines.  
“Obey me!!” The nymph screamed struggling, “Release me from this now!!”  
“The only thing you are going to be released to is the Grand Druid for banishment.” Leydyt said raising her staff, then she slammed it to the ground. The very earth opened and swallowed the nymph whole, her screams and curses heard for a moment then muffled as the earth closed.  
York sheathed his blade and let out a long breath. Then turned to Leydyt.  
“This battle was hard fought!” York congratulated her placing his armored hand on her shoulder. “We did well to rid this forest of that foul creature.”  
Leydyt looked to York, smiled but it quickly faded.  
“Yes but the damage is already done.” Leydyt answered as she turned and knelt down grabbing a handful of grass which then turned to ash. “My work has only begun.”  
Leydyt stood and turned around to face York.  
“I suppose this is enough then?”  
York removed his helmet, walked to her and knelt down and took her hand.  
“I, paladin York of the northern watch have witnessed that you are not a witch and bear no ill will to the people of the town.” York proclaimed, “You shall have the protection of the church of Tyr, by his will and our steel none will seek to do you harm least they face our justice.”  
York then gently kissed her hand, Leydyt felt her face turn red. As York released her hand and stood, Leydyt turned away from him as soon as he let go.  
***  
As the sun started to set they arrived back at the hut. York dismounted and helped Leydyt down. He took the reins and started to lead his horse back to camp then stopped turning to her.  
“Leydyt, is there a place where I can bathe?” York asked, “I will be going to see the mayor and deliver my report, and I need to look my best.”  
“There is a warm spring just past the tree line behind my hut, the correct path will glow as you enter it. The water is warm so be careful.” Leydyt replied walking back to her hut.  
“Thank you.” York said leading his horse back to his camp.  
After leading his horse back, he fed and brushed it and took off his armor. He spent at least two hours getting the dust from the blight out of it and polished it to a mirror finish. He then grabbed a change of clothes and walked to the tree line looking for the path. As Leydyt said the path started to glow as his first step touched the earth. The forest was brimming with sounds of the animals and insects of the night as he walked, York found it relaxing, especially since he and Leydyt had protected it that day. As his instructors had said at one time seeing the fruits of your labors. He soon came upon a circle of willow trees the whip like branches obscuring the view inside.  
Leydyt must have done this to secure privacy, he thought as he pushed his way past the leaves.  
York pushed past the last bit of hanging branches, the view astounded him. Stones set into the dirt surrounded the spring, smooth like cobblestone. The spring itself large enough to hold at least four abreast in every direction The crystal clear water was lit from the bottom with fearie fire. Small trees with limbs shaped like hooks lined the outside of the bathing area. Steam rolled off of the surface the light from the bottom dancing against it. York placed his clean clothes on a set of hooks, and took off what he wore, folded them neatly placing them on the ground. He looked down at his chest and arms, fresh bruises had started to form already. Some from the armor others from defending blows from the ogres. He walked to the water’s edge testing it with his foot. Hot but still pleasant. He slowly lowered himself into it. His feet hit the bottom his toes sinking lightly into the mud, the water reached just above his belly button. He leaned back letting his feet rise letting the hot water wash over his chest using his arms to hold him on the edge. He closed his eyes letting the day’s battle slip his mind as the hot water relaxed his sore muscles.   
“By Tyr’s blessings I am in heaven I swear…” York said to no one in particular.  
“Actually you can give thanks to Mielikki.” Leydyt’s voice issued from behind him.  
Startled York quickly planted his feet, and spun around nearly losing his footing in the process. Leydyt stood naked her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail clothes in hand, York averted his eyes but still raised his left hand covering them while using his right to cover his own nakedness.  
“By the Gods woman put on some clothes!” York exclaimed both embarrassed and ashamed that he had looked at her. He felt his face go flush.  
He heard as she hung her own clothes and started to walk to the spring.  
“Oh and I suppose you were born clad in armor I suppose?” Leydyt answered playfully, “It’s natural after all.”  
“I wish you had told me you planned on using the spring as well!” York barked at her, “Now if you would kindly redress and turn away I will leave.”  
His heart skipped a beat as he heard her enter the water next to him.  
“Well it is my spring and I’ll use it anytime I like!” Leydyt answered, “Oh this feels good doesn’t it?”  
“Yes it does, but will you please cover your eyes until I leave the spring?” York pleaded.  
“Well first I want to get some of this mud from the bottom,” Leydyt replied then submerged, she popped back up with a splash, “It’s good for the skin you should try some.”  
“Yes, after you leave! I will return and try the mud now if you please…”  
“Well why wait?” Leydyt said then threw a handful of it at York.   
The mud ball smacked him on the side of the head. York closed his eyes and used his left hand to wipe it off much to the delight Leydyt. Then something scratched him as he was wiping it away. He fumbled with the mud thinking it a small rock. Leydyt was busily laughing and placing the mud across her own face and moved to her shoulders. York turned away from her and opened his eyes. Then he realized what he was holding. He placed it on the edge of the spring and dove under the water grabbing more mud. He rose from the water both hands filled and placed it on the edge next to the item he found, and started to sift through it.  
“I told you it was good.” Leydyt said still rubbing mud on herself.  
York finished sifting found another and placed it next to the first rock. Then spun toward Leydyt who in turn flinched at quick movement.  
“Come here now!” York demanded.  
Leydyt looked at York as if he were mad her hands, face, shoulders and chest. Then slowly walked over to him.  
“What is it?” Leydyt asked curious to what he was looking at.  
Leydyt looked down and saw two small irregular shaped gold beads on the edge of the spring.  
“I think I know why the mayor wanted rid of you now.” York said picking up both pieces and holding them between them.   
This new development deeply concerned York. He exited the spring grabbing his clothes still looking at the small gold nuggets as he left.  
***  
“Temptress!!” Tyr accused pointing at Mielikki as they stood by the springs edge looking over the two mortals.  
“What?!?” Mielikki answered looking puzzled.  
“You did that on purpose to try and tempt my warrior!” Tyr began to pace about, “But as you can see my warrior’s faith is made of steel and you have failed!”  
“What are you talking about?” Mielikki said looking scandalized.  
“You did this on purpose because I saw what you did with your priest!” Tyr stopped pacing and faced her, “That was low of you!”  
Mielikki laughed heartily.  
“Who was it that said “They are only mortal.” hmmm?” Mielikki asked looking thoughtful placing her hand to her chin.  
“My warriors risk their lives and even souls at times to face the evils of this world!!” Tyr growled, “As if blades in the night aren’t enough!” Tyr scoffed sounding foul.  
“It’s only natural for a man and woman to want each other.” Mielikki growled back, “I could send a man if you prefer…” She finished smiling sardonically.  
Tyr raised his finger started to speak, stopped then looked appalled, and turned away. Mielikki laughed again turned and walked away. Tyr face palmed, shook his head and reluctantly followed her away from the spring.  
End part V


	6. A Witch's Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part VI

A Witch’s Knight  
Part VI  
York walked the trail back to his camp, the situation weighed heavily on his mind. He returned to his camp stoked his fire then placed the two small nuggets in a pouch angrily throwing it near his pack. He dressed and then sat in front of the fire thinking. His face began to shift to a sneer as the thought of someone using his church in a plot to murder someone over something as insignificant as wealth. He decided his time would be better spent documenting the events that led up to this new discovery. His head priest would find this interesting and would probably turn it into a sermon one day, after all greed was a powerful enemy. He took out his book and started to write. He wrote for several hours making sure to document everything. He stopped a few times to stand and think skipped over to some other parts wrote those, looked them over felt satisfied with what was written and went back to other parts. He found himself stopping at one part in particular, in fact he had finished writing his entire report except for this one section. It was when he first saw Leydyt. He couldn’t seem to find the right word to describe her.  
He stood holding the quill and book while pacing around his camp thinking.   
Beautiful, no to simple. Ravishing? Too promiscuous, he thought still moving about the camp circling it at least a third time now.   
“Ornery sounds about right.” York said aloud stopping making a side note. He couldn’t help but smirk at the remark.   
He wrote a few more lines prayed to prepare himself for the next day’s events, he prayed to have the strength to make this right.  
***  
York arrived back into town just after the sun had risen. He directed his horse in the direction of the mayor’s house making his way through the market area then the housing. As he approached the house the stable boy met him, took the reins and waited for York to dismount.   
“Keep the horse ready by the door I will be leaving shortly young man.” York informed him then walked to the front door.  
He rapped twice and waited. The door opened, again the tall elf answered.  
“Ah Paladin York I hope you bring good news?” The servant asked stepping aside.  
“I would imagine so sir, but time will tell.” York answered walking past him into the foyer.  
The elf closed the door then walked up the stairs where the two armed men stood. He knocked and entered then walked back out closing the door behind him and walked down the stairs.  
“The mayor will see you shortly.” The elf bowed slightly, “But forgive me sir knight I must ask…the witch?”  
“I found no witch only a druid who wishes to tend to her forest sir elf.” York answered, “We even did battle against an evil nymph.”  
“An evil nymph sir?” The elf looked astonished.  
“Yes, I believe Lady Leydyt called it an…Unseelie?” York stated thinking back to it, “Yes an Unseelie, terrible creature that was we barely held our wits against its beauty.”  
The elf smiled broadly bowing again.  
“Thank you sir knight as I said before do forgive this humble servant for asking.”  
York nodded while the elf stood straight and extended his hand. Surprised the York took and shook hands with him.  
“Think nothing of it, two ogres slain as well it was a good day.”  
They released hands and the elf stood by York and patiently waited until the door to the mayor’s office opened. Mayor Harrison walked out clapped his hands together then rubbed them anxiously.  
“I see our noble paladin has returned!!” Harrison said excitedly, “When are we to put that vile witch to the stake?”  
York stepped forward, bowed and raised up meeting the gaze of the mayor.  
“I proclaim that Leydyt Wild Grass is not a witch, but a simple druid that wishes to tend to her forest.” York stated, “And as promised the church of Tyr will protect her and-”  
“Ridiculous!!” Harrison shouted, “Have been bewitched by her?”  
“No I am of sound mind sir.” York responded.  
“You have been gone for three days sir! THREE DAYS!” Harrison bellowed, “Anything could have happened to you while you were gone! You in fact yourself claim to have left yourself open to attack did you not?!?”  
York’s eyes narrowed clenching his jaw. He knew this would happen, that Harrison would want to cast doubt on his determination. It was time to return the favor.  
“And I submit that your judgement is clouded by greed sir!” York yelled back, he pulled a pouch out from his breast and threw it to the ground its contents spilling out, small gold nuggets littered the floor on impact.  
“You sir murder for gold!” York yelled again, “How dare you use me as a tool for such foul business!”  
“You are dismissed sir!” Harrison yelled motioning to his guards, they started to walk down the stairs toward York, hands on the hilts of their swords.  
“You have insulted me with these baseless accusations and I will have satisfaction!!” Harrison yelled again, “On your honor as a knight you will leave this town and go back to your masters and inform them of this insult!! I will leave punishment to their capable hands since you sir are incapable of dealing with one witch!!” Harrison began to retire to his office then stopped and turned again yelling, “You have dishonored yourself York and I will see you stripped of title and cloth!!”  
The elf stood in front of the guards motioning them to stop. He turned and walked to the door opening it.  
“If you please sir knight leave, I do not wish to clean your blood from my master’s foyer.” The elf bowed again holding the door.  
York bowed to the mayor keeping his eyes on the guards then curtly walked to the door. As he passed he heard the elf whisper,  
“Mellon, auta a' i' Taur'amandil.”  
York stopped nodded to him, and left. The young man led the horse up York mounted it, took the reins and left town.  
***  
Later that afternoon the mayor, his elf servant and a dozen armed guards arrived at the hut by horse. They dismounted and drew weapons while approaching the hut. The front door suddenly opened. York in full armor holding his helm under his right arm sword hung from his side stepped out first, Leydyt followed him. They both looked at the guards, and then York took Leydyt’s hand and kissed it.  
“Oh I like that, never gets old.” Leydyt said while grinning.  
York then released her hand and walked to the edge of the steps unsheathed his sword and stuck it into the ground then placed his helmet on his head. He stood easy with his hands behind his back.  
The guards looked at one another  
“Knight, I told you to leave.” Harrison barked pointing at York.  
“Indeed you did.”  
“Well, why are you still here then?”  
“On my way here I saw an orphanage in need of potions to ease fevers and sickness. Lucky for me I stumbled upon a potion maker I will leave when the order is filled.”  
“And when will that be?”  
“Tomorrow morning, afternoon at the latest, lady Wild Grass also wishes not to be disturbed while she is working and has asked me to make sure of it.”  
The guards looked at York then back to each other. Some were getting nervous.  
“Sir knight you know that you are breaking your word by doing so!”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“You need to leave.”  
“But I have left. I have broken camp.”  
“Then why are you still here?” Harrison yelled frustration filling his voice.  
“It was on the way.” York stated simply.  
The mayor now livid stood literally shaking with rage he walked back to his guards.  
“Remove him at once!” Harrison ordered pointing at two of the guards in front.  
They formed a battle line advancing to York. York suddenly felt his faith burn within his breast he began to preach as the guards approached. He pulled his sword from the ground as he spoke,  
“We paladins of Tyr know no fear! For even when the bowels of the nine hells open, whose demons gnash their teeth and howl in futile attempts to waver our courage! Tyr will see us triumph! By his will and our steel, we will fight evil on any ground! Be it the fields of Elysium or brimstone filled lands of the Abyss!”

The line of guards stopped a look of shock and awe filled their faces. York continued his fiery sermon, his voice now booming before them. He started to walk toward them pointing his avenger at them.  
“Demons run before our faith! Drow cower before our light! Wyrms know fear of death when we are upon them! We are the vanguard of the righteous! The heavy arm wielding the fiery blade of justice! We are the measure of good men and women who defend the weak, who fight the cold blackness of the Abyss!”  
The guards began to step back looking to one another only to find each man now filled with fear at the sight they beheld as York’s avenger ignited its fire roaring to the heavens.  
“And I say unto you all, do you wish to be measured against us?! Let those who serve a small and greedy man do so! So that I may reap them as the famer does his crop!”   
The guards broke rank dropping their swords, fleeing. Even the mayor himself took several steps back now hiding behind his elf servant shocked at what he was witnessing.  
“By Tyr’s hand I will have justice this day for the woman that lives here and the lands she protects!” York finished his chest heaving, his faith burning like a brazier.  
York watched as the guards reached the horses mounted and fled. The mayor stood looking in disbelief at what he had just witnessed. York approached him sword still raised the fire across the blade bright. The elf got out of the way standing to the side.  
“Yield sir!” York commanded.  
“I yield sir knight! I Yield!” The mayor cried out raising his hands.  
“Confess your crime! Do you confess your plot against Lady Wild Grass and the land she protects?!”  
“I do sir knight! I do! Please! Mercy! Show mercy!” Harrison dropped to his knees pleading.  
“For this crime you will surely hang!” York growled sheathing his blade the fire going out as the blade slid in, “If mercy is to be had then you will rot in a dungeon for the rest of your miserable days.”  
***  
Tyr removed his hand from York’s shoulder and stepped away from him. Mielikki raised an eyebrow to him giving a smug look.  
“And who was telling me about interfering with mortal affairs?” Mielikki said satisfaction filling her voice.  
“I just gave his sermon a little fire that’s all.” Tyr shrugged, “Besides I found it quite good don’t you think?”  
Mielikki rolled her eyes while shaking her head. Then she began to laugh.  
“Indeed you were right, justice was dealt this day.” Mielikki laughed.

***  
One month later…  
York knocked on the door of the head priest’s office. He heard the summons and entered walking directly to the chair in front of the head priest’s desk and sat.  
“You wished to see me sir?” York said sitting straight.  
The head priest looked at York and let out a sigh sitting up in his chair as well, now looking hard at York.  
“I have noticed that you have been distracted of late paladin. Is there something you wish to discuss with me?” The head priest asked, “Since you have returned not only I but others have noticed it as well.”  
“Yes sir and I do apologize for it, but it is of a personal nature sir.”  
“I cannot have our knights be distracted. Evil is always a foot and your mind and heart need to be clear to battle it.” The head priest said still looking sternly at York, “Personal or not it needs to be dealt with.”  
“Yes sir…it’s just…”  
“It’s just what paladin?”  
“Again it’s a personal matter sir.”  
The head priest now sat back putting his hand to his chin.  
“Does this have anything to do with the assignment I gave you?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“The mayor’s plot has been discovered and dealt with. The druid safe and protected by our errant clerics, and a new church has begun construction in the town. You even managed to stop by an orphanage to drop off much needed medicines.” The head priest said looking surprised.  
The head priest then took out a piece of parchment and started writing furiously. York watched not quite sure what to think.  
“Paladin I hereby relieve you of duty until this “personal matter” of yours is taken care of.”  
York started to rise in protest but the look the head priest gave him told him otherwise.  
“Sir I can still…” York began to say.  
“Paladin im sending you on a furlough.” The head priest said ignoring him.  
“Maybe if I go and join the crusade against the orcs in the…”  
“You need to rest York.” The head priest said still writing.  
“I could go and find the basilisk in the…”  
“It’s only for a month, don’t make me put you down for a year paladin!” The head priest said his voice firm but more stern. York stopped and let out a sigh putting his hand on his head.  
The head priest then finished and handed the parchment to York who in turn reluctantly took it looking dissatisfied with the result.  
“York, it’s only a month. Take care of this and come back to us refreshed and ready. I need all of my warriors in good condition to continue the work we do here.” The head priest said standing and walking York to the door. “Good luck paladin York.”  
***  
A few days later York found himself at the clerics campsite arriving just before noon. He dismounted tying his horse to a post at the cleric’s tent. Two clerics bid him good day as he walked to the front door of the hut. He knocked and took two steps back. He heard hurried footsteps and the door flew open. Water hit him across the face and chest soaking him.  
“Ye gods woman!” York exclaimed wiping the water from his face.  
“Ornery and ill spoken woman am I?!?” Leydyt yelled holding an empty bucket.  
“How did you?” York stammered.  
“Your two clerics are very well informed!” Leydyt said dropping the bucket and pointing toward the campsite.  
“I will have to have a word with them about personal matters.” York mumbled looking as well his tone gruff.  
“And this!” Leydyt said grabbing York by the head and kissing him on the cheek, “Is for saying that I was a braver woman than most men.”  
York looked at her stunned then looked away from her.  
“I don’t deserve that.” York said.  
“And why not?!” Leydyt said placing her hands on her hips.  
“Because I have done wrong by you.”  
“Well you could kiss me back…” Leydyt said smiling.  
York walked away for a moment and steeled himself, he walked back grabbed Leydyt by the hand and knelt down.  
“Too think…” York started to say, his voice almost a whisper while looking up at her, “That they would have me kill you…” York broke down and started to weep placing her hand on his cheek, “I could not bear the very thought of it…to kill an innocent woman…such an act…unthinkable…to kill such a kind and selfless protector of the woodlands…I am ashamed that I would have been party to such an action…after we fought the nymph I knew it was wrong to harbor such feelings toward you. How I treated you. Please forgive me.”  
Leydyt let go of his hand, knelt down and placed her arms around him holding him tightly, and said “You forgot ornery and ill spoken.”  
***  
Mielikki stood with Tyr on the door step and watching the events unfold.  
“I think im going to have those two clerics go on a quest to learn a lesson about personal matters…” Tyr said.  
Mielikki rolled her eyes and turned toward Tyr.  
“Well what is done is done I suppose.”  
“I want something in return.” Tyr said looking back at her.  
Mielikki met Tyr’s gaze.  
“A dowry I suppose?”  
“Something like that.”  
Mielikki sighed and nodded.  
“The women that serve you, they will have the finest steed nature can provide. They will ride my unicorns into battle.” Mielikki said looking back at the two mortals. “And what will I get in return?”  
“You will have warriors of the land, friend to elves and nature. You will have rangers.” Tyr said.


End file.
